Team ALOY
by Capt.Freedom
Summary: Four students from different walks of life how will they meld into one team that team being named after a Metallic compound (ALLOY). will they be strong or will they be brittle.


Team ALOY(ALLOY)

Written by

Capt. Freedom & Soul Gremory

Chapter: 0 Prologue

We do not own the RWBY universe, we are simply adding to it. All members of Team ALOY were created by us for this story. We do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Glynda read the file on two teens as her and Ozpin walked down a country road towards a small village. "You know Glynda, it's really peaceful out here in the country. We have hardly seen any Grimm," Ozpin remarked as he took in the sight of all the trees. Not far away they could hear the sounds of gun fire and metal clanging together. They followed the sounds and found two young teens fighting in a clearing. The trees were cut down, there were burn marks and bullet holes riddling other trees and rocks in the surrounding the area. Both adults looked at each other and then back to the teens.

"You have gotten better with your close combat Yuko," Allan pointed out as both were locked in a power struggle, one trying to force the other to break the dead lock. "This maybe true, but I feel you have been taking it easy on me, Allan. Am I right?" she asked slightly bearing her fangs at him. "You might think that, but if you were right, then why have you just lost this match?" Allan asked as he disappeared from in front of her. She then felt slightly warm metal at the back of her neck. Making her realize she had been facing an illusion for who knows how long. "You know that was not fair Allan," Yuko complained as she turned around to look at him. "True, but what does the old man say about enemies?" Allan said making her calm down some. "'That to them rules are meant to be broken and they will cheat wherever, whenever and however they can to win and we should be ready for anything.'" She recited from memory. "He also says..." _**SLAP**_ "To never lower your guard until you know your foe has been truly defeated." She finished as she turned. Slight clapping could be heard, drawing both teens attention to who was clapping.

"Your display of cunning and skills are top notch. Though we did not witness your full battle, we did catch a small glimpse of your combat skills." Ozpin said, getting both teens too bow while thanking him for his praise. "Your words are vary generous sir, but may we ask who you and your companion are sir? Yuko questioned as she pulled her hood over her head to cover her ears. When it's just her and Allan she did not care, since he had accepted her with out any hesitation or doubt. "My where are my manners? My name is Ozpin. I am the head master of Bacon Academy in Vale. I was looking for two teenagers that I would like to extend a special opportunity for them to come and study at my school. You would not happen to know a Yuko Namshi and Allan Kruger would you?" the older man asked, making both teens look at each other then back to the older pair.

"Yeah, we know them. They live in the same village we do," Allan lied, making Yuko look at him oddly. "We will take you there. We were getting ready to head home anyway and get ready for dinner,"Allan added as his weapon collapsed down and he put it on his back. "Come on Kit we also have to pick up the order from the market," Allan said as he started to walk back to the Village. With a small smile on her face, she fell in step next to Allan and both talked about the training as Ozpin and Glynda walked behind them.

As they made it back to the villag0,e Allan turned and pointed to a two story house. "That's were they live. I believe their mother is home right now. We will go fetch them, as I'm sure they are out at the moment." The four of them looked at each other, Ozpin smiled and headed for the house. Glynda had been giving both them a look that said she was upset and annoyed. Yuko believed she knew that Allan was playing a game, but she went along with it to see how it played out. As the two parties separated Yuko voiced her concern to Allan, "Allan I believe she knows we are the ones they're looking for." She looked at her friend and he had a look that said he was in deep thought. As they made it to the market Allan picked up the order from the local farmer. When he found Yuko, she was staring at a stall with fresh fish in their tanks. She even had a small amount of drool hanging from the side of her mouth.

"Kit I'm sure mom won't mind it if spend some of your allowance on something you want. The last thing you ever bought for yourself was your jacket." Yuko looked at Allan then back at the fish then back at him. "Besides I know you get hungry after training and a snack won't ruin your dinner so go on Kit," Allan said pushing her towards the stall with his boot against her butt.

As she walked up to the stall, the young girl behind it looked and smiled at her. "Hey Yuko how was your training today with Allan? Did you beat him into the ground?" she asked, making Yuko look back over her shoulder. "No I would say that. It was more of a draw than anything," Yuko said making the other girl seem slightly upset. "You know what? Don't worry. I'm sure one day you will kick his ass hard. Hmmmmm..." the other girl stood thinking "You know you might have to use your womanish charms to really beat him. "Jess that would make me want to die if I did something like that," Yuko said losing her normal silent composure.

 _ **~Back at the house~**_

"Would you like some coffee or tea Ms. Goodwitch?" an older woman holding a tray asked, as she sat down across from her and Ozpin. "Yes, tea please," Glynda said, her green eyes taking in the whole room. "So I take it that that you met my son and daughter, and that they sent you here while they went to get our market order." Ozpin had already seen the pictures around the house that gave away the secret. He had a small laugh about it to himself. He couldn't believe he fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, one he used many times himself. "Yes they did, but may I ask why they did it? Why not just say that it was them?" Glynda asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, it's mostly because of Yuko. She has always had a rough time with new people. It's a surprise she took a liking to Allan as fast as she did. Even in a country full of faunus and a village mostly of faunus people, she is not fully accepted as she has more than one Faunus feature. "I noticed that when we saw them sparing in the woods. Normally, faunus like that are direct descendants from higher blood lines," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mom we're home," Allan called from the door. "I'm in the living room with our guests dear," she called from her spot. Her nose twitched at the scent of fish. "Did yuko ruin her dinner again?" she asked. "No mom she just had a small snack. You know how she gets after training. I made sure that she did not ruin it. I'm going to go put the food away and I will be right there," Allan yelled, as Yuko walked in with a small fish tail sticking out of the side of her mouth. Jessie's words had gotten to her a little bit. As Allan walked in to the living room, Ozpin stood up and smiled at him.

"I do have to say young man you played me very well. I have not seen anyone play that card in a long time," Ozpin said. "So is it true?" Yuko asked curiously. She seemed skeptical about the whole thing. "Yes I was honest about why we came here miss Namshi. I want to offer you both a place at my school. The head master of haven is a close friend and when I heard how you had been treated, I thought it best to intervene, rather than let someone with your skills go to waste," Ozpin said looking the young girl over.

The front door opened and a set of heavy footsteps could be heard. "Honey I'm home from patrol. We hardly saw any grimm today I wounder what's-" the man stopped as he rounded the corner. "Sir Ozpin," he said freezing in place. "Good evening, Jak its been a long time, you look well," Ozpin said as he turned to face the man, "but you don't have to call me 'Sir' anymore Jak." Ozpin turned back to face Yuko, "the choice is yours and yours alone. I can only offer you the open door, but it is you that must walk through it on your own accord," Ozpin said as he and Glynda stood up, "we will take our leave for the evening please take tonight and tomorrow to think it over. We will be staying at the inn down the road." As he started to walk out, Ozpin stopped in front of Yuko and smiled not saying another word.

 _ **~Later that evening~**_

Allan was laying in his bed, looking out the window, when a knock came from his door. "Come in," he called. Yuko walked in and looked at him. "Allan can we talk?" Yuko asked. "Sure, what's on your mind?" Allan asked, sitting up as she sat on the side of the bed. "I'm not sure what to do. I mean it sounds awesome that they want us to go to Beacon, but on the other hand, what about home?" The door opened and both their parents stood in the doorway. "You know you never have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. We aren't that old yet Yuko," their mom said, giving a small laugh. "Besides, your mom has me around to do all the heavy lifting," Jak said as he looked at his beloved wife. "You do what you two feel is right. We will support you with whatever decision you choose." "Have a good night," they both said as they closed the door and left.

"Yuko I won't go if you don't want to," Allan said. "That's not fair I was going to say I won't go unless you go Allan." Both teens looked at each other and laughed, but Yuko's was short lived, as she was looking at her hands on her lap "Allan, but what about...well, you know," Yuko said glancing towards him. "Don't worry Yuko I will be there for you like I always have. Now I think it's time to go to bed," Allan said. Yuko gave him a soft smile as she plopped down next to him and pulled his blanket over herself. "Hey, hey, hey, not here, you have your own room." Allan said

Yuko rolled over and gave him the eyes, god he hated it when she gave him the eyes. It was just the one thing she could always win against him with. Her yellow eyes that seemed to just bore themselves into your heart. "But Allan, your bed is so warm now. I can't-" her words broken by a yawn, "help it." Sighing loudly, Allan gave in, "Fine you can stay tonight as long as you stay on your side of the bed. Okay?" She smiled in victory and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before curling back up. Allan laid down and looked out the window. He felt her shift and roll over, but he was so fixated on the sky he did not notice her staring at him. "Allan?" At his name being said softly he was jolted from his thoughts. He looked at her, the moon light lighting her pale complexion with her eyes glowing in the moon light. "Y-yes, Yuko?" Allan stammered out trying to pull himself out of his stupor. "To be honest, I'm kind of scared." She sat up and looked at him, "I'm still scared about people finding out about what I am. How would it affect my classes?"

Allan looked at her and she seemed almost to the point of tears. He knew this above all else was the one thing that bothered her the most. Not thinking he pulled her to him wrapping both arms around her as tears finally fell from her eyes. "It's okay, Yuko you don't have to fight it alone. You will have me, and when we get there, we will have a team. If they don't accept you, well, then I guess it will be just us then. But don't worry, just stay yourself. Be the sweet girl I know you are." He nuzzled her face into his neck, wiping her tears away on his shirt. She was soon fast asleep. He looked back towards the sky, saying a few words in his mind hoping everything will turn out well for both of them.

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

Allan and Yuko walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Both seemed to be in deep thought as they ate their breakfast. Their parents knew what was running through their minds. It was the same questions that they faced themselves. As their father got up and kissed his wife goodbye for the day, he looked at Allan then Yuko finally breaking the silence that fell over the family. "You both know we love you. Even though you are not our blood, we are family. Not one day have I ever felt that it was a waste to teach you both. Take what we have taught you and learn more, never stop learning, care for each other, care for your friends, and care for the people of this world. That is what being a huntsman is all about. We expect you both to be great," He said as he walked out of the house. His wife had a smile on her face as he left.

"He's right. Every word," she said with her back to the teens as she washed the dishes. "You both are strong and even stronger together. If you leave, know that we are always in your hearts." Both Yuko and Allan looked at their mother's back then to each other. Just making eye contact, both knew what the other was wanting to say. As the teens took the dishes to the sink, they gave her a kiss and walked to their rooms. Each went to their closet and pulled their clothes out, grabbing what they knew they needed to take, thanks to Glynda leaving information with their mother. Both teens stepped out of their rooms and looked at each other both in their hunting clothes. At the door their mother met them with a smile and a bag for both of them. "Please don't open them till you're on the train, okay?" she said smiling with tears forming in her eyes as they took the small bags.

As they reached the inn, Glynda and Ozpin were standing outside surprised with the look of determination in the teens eyes. Ozpin smiled and handed them a small package containing tickets and information for when they reach the port and what to do when they reach Vale. Allan looked and nudged Yuko forward. "Go ahead and ask while you can Yuko,"Allan said. Yuko looked and steeled her gaze, "I request that if I have to wear the school Uniform that I be allowed to wear my coat to hide both my ears and tail," Yuko demanded in a slightly harsher voice than she intended to. "No you-" Glynda begin, before Ozpin interrupted, "Of course you may Miss Namshi." "Thank you sir," Yuko said as she bowed, "I don't feel ready to walk around exposed like that right now. Thank you for understanding professor." Glynda looked at Ozpin. As the head master, it is his job to make sure all his students felt safe and comfortable at his school. Both teens headed for the station in the next town, ready for their future to begin.

Yuko and Allan reached the station with two hours to spare before the train arrived. The one that would take them to the port. Allan looked at the clock above the station and looked at Yuko, though he could only see the front of her face, thanks to her hood. "Yuko," Allan said getting her attention and he pointed to a small cafe next to the station. Both walked over and sat at a table so they could watch the station. "Allan, I still can't believe we are doing this. It feels like a dream," Yuko said as she sat down and looked at Allan. "Yuko, no matter what we have to do, we must stay the course we have set ourselves down," Allan said as the waiter came over. The man asked both what they would like to drink. Allan ordered normal hot tea and Yuko ordered a hot Ginger tea. The waiter left and went to put the order in, coming back a few minutes later with the drinks. The time passed quickly, soon the train pulled into the station. Allan left the money for the drinks and a tip for the waiter on the table as they both made their way to the train and boarded it.

The train horn sounded. There was no turning back now. Both teens looked and smiled. They were going to become what they had always wanted to be, Huntsmen, warriors for the world. It then dawned on Yuko, the bags their mom gave them. She said to open them on the train and not anytime sooner. Inside Yuko's was two boxes, a small one and a slightly larger one. Yuko opened the larger one first, revealing a butterfly knife. The blade being black steel and the handles black with purple stripes and silver accents. In the smaller one was a necklace she did not even notice her mother was no longer wearing when they left. Also in the bag was a stash of sushi for her. Allan's bag had only one box lager than Yuko's. He opened it and was surprised inside was both of their emblems cut from solid steel with dust inside, coloring in the details of them. Inside the box was a note _"Allan, we know you would not care for anything as a reminder, not like Yuko would, but we wanted to send you off with something. Please give Yuko hers. We love you both so much, good luck."_ Allan smiled and pulled Yuko's emblem out and put the pin into her coller of her coat. Then took his and did the same. The train ride was relatively boring mostly. They passed through the forests. Soon the port came into view and even sooner both teens were looking out over the sea.

"You ready, Yuko?"Allan asked his partner, though still all he could see was the side of her face. All she could do was smile and nod without saying a single word. She put her headphones on and headed for the ship bound for vale with Allan right beside her.

* * *

Thank you for reading our story so far. We do hope you look forward to reading more about team ALOY. This story will not affect the main RWBY timeline and there are no ships with the main RWBY cast with our characters.


End file.
